The Rake
by IBeautifullyImperfectI
Summary: After inheriting their father's old manor in a will, Gilbert and Ludwig set out to clean the place up and make it somewhat liveable. But will an old childhood fear rear it's ugly head and make this stay the most extremely unforgettable moment in their lives? Rated M to be safe. Germancest.


**[A/N: This story is based off the horror story from CreepyPasta The Rake. I do not own the creepypasta story only this fanfiction! This is also a co-written fiction with my girlfriend iiShuChan, who is writing for Gilbert's parts while I write for Ludwig's~! So please enjoy!]**

* * *

Ludwig sucked in some cold air as the man lowered the auburn casket into the earth below. He could feel the wind whip harshly blowing some petals from the top of the wooden box. His heart thumped harshly and his blue eyes clouded with a huge chance of rain. His older brother Gilbert sat beside him, holding his left hand tightly. The only comfort the German had in this gloomy scene to a horrible movie. He only wished the director would call cut.

The head stone would soon be the only marker to the man they once knew. 'Here lies their father, a wise man who suddenly left this world.' Of coarse that wouldn't really be on it, but Ludwig kept thinking those exact words.

As the wind slowly died down, the crowd that surrounded the freshly covered grave dispersed as everyone entered their cars and drove off on the trek home. For what seemed like hours, the pair stood there, staring dully at the grave site with down cast eyes. Gilbert looked over at his brother silently, having a mental battle with himself on whether or not to snap the younger back into reality. Looking up solemnly at the sky, the albino groaned as the clouds darkened and he could hear the faint rumble of what would soon be thunder.

"Luddy, we should probably head home now."

He knew it it was true, just didn't want it to be so. His eyes could see it, but his mind was so blind. Or at least he wanted it to be. His eyes looked towards the sky, hearing his brother knowing the same thing he did. The storm would come and muddy up the pile of dirt over his father, then it would harden and it would mark his place for good. A place he still couldn't understand came so early, his father was too young to die this way.

"I guess your right...," Ludwig said as he fixed his once slicked back hair, now a mess that stuck to his face.

Placing a hand on his back, Gilbert escourted his brother towards their car, opening up the door for him to allow him passage. Once the blonde was in Gilbert shut the door with a light thud before getting in the driver's seat, preparing to go home. Though the funeral wasn't something enjoyable, Gilbert had wanted nothing but to go home and lay in bed for hours and forget the world. He hated waking up early, he hated being told to get dressed up, he hated having to go places with large crowds, and most importantly, he hated funerals. Glancing at his still silent brother, the albino gave a short huff before starting the hand-me-down car (ironically from their father) and pressing on the gas.

* * *

The ride home had been one drenched in silence. Neither of the two talked. Of course, what would there be to talk about other than the fact that the man who had cared for them all of their lives was now gone and buried in a wooden coffin not nearly fit for a king, much less a man who sacrificed everything to care for two greedy children.

After a long drive, the roads being slick from rain, and people driving extremely slow to avoid an accident, they finally came to the destination Ludwig wished had never come so soon. The winding road was dark and dreary with the trees around them making a tunnel leading them to a place of so many memories, most Ludwig wished he could forget. He knew that his dad had placed this home in his will, but he thought he would be at least in his Fifties when his father passed.

The car pulled into a one way, that had an old sign on it, the weather had faded what was once printed there. He sat up knowing what was to come, grabbing his jacket and putting it on, placing the buttons one by one into place. "Gott...Remember the gate..." Ludwig looked to his brother.

Gilbert laughed. Hell yes he remembered that damn old rusty thing. The thing would always get a short in it and stop opening with the key code. So their father would have to get out and push it open and close it and lock it back once the car was in. A lot of work just to have to travel further up the road after that to get to the house.

Gilbert watched as Ludwig exited the car slowly. Taking his time, not rather much caring that he was getting soaked, Ludwig unlocked the gate, pushing both sides open so the car could gain entrance. Pushing the pedal down just a tad, the old jalopy of a car inched it's way through the gate before coming to a stop to let the drenched man outside back in. The door slammed with a low thud and Ludwig huffed, brushing his now wet hair out of his face. As they made it up the drive, Ludwig stared the house down as if it were some evil entity. He didn't rather much want to be here. And he knew Gilbert thought the same. Neither of them particularly liked the house and were content with their flat in town. But their father had insisted they take the house if something bad were to happen to him so that it didn't fall into the wrong hands. He was always a careful man like that.

Getting to the house was fairly easy, it didn't take long before the huge isolated house came into view with its wicked grin, that it indeed had won. Ludwig hadn't set foot in this house in years and now here he was finally back and all it took was his father's death and a will to shove him into the chilling arms of the dreadful manor.

His heart raced with the anticipation of each inch the car made on its way down the stretch of black road. His blue eyes dulled over with dread when the longtime maid stood outside with the butler he knew since five was waiting for them. He hated to let them go, but what money did they have to pay them? His dad was still working till the day he died and the salary they had could buy him and Gilbert five or more cars.

With a sputter, the old jalopy of a car shut off and Gilbert threw open his door. Stepping out, both men grimaced up at the building they were soon to call their 'home' once again before setting on getting the luggage from the trunk, which had to be kicked open. As the butler came around to grab said bags, Gilbert glanced at his younger brother who was giving the old manor a rather venomous glare.

"Luddy, are you alright?" the albino asked with a tilt of his head, worry etched into every syllable that fluttered from his mouth.

Ludwig was haunted by this building, he couldn't place why. He just hated huge houses, and neighborhood friends of Gilbert had terrorized him to death in his own house. Making him scared of the dark, more so then most kids. Being locked in a closet in the dark at the age of five scars you. Of coarse now if those damn fools tried Ludwig was a lot larger, and could probably scare the shit out of them.

He sighed, "Ja I'm ok..", his eyes left the every so dark home, filled with memories best keptin the farthest corner of his brain. "Lets get settled and start on the packing...".

With a swift nod, Gilbert gave Ludwig his widest smile, "Sure! Someone as awesome as me can get this done in no time!"

With that said, the two men made their way up the steps and slowly pushed the door which opened with a loud creak that echoed through the foyer. Glancing at his younger brother, Gilbert suddenly got the strange feeling that this was going to be the worst mistake of their lives.

* * *

**[A/N: Thank you for reading! Please drop a review and It will be answered in the next chapter!]**


End file.
